London Bridge
by HeroineOfHeroes
Summary: London Bridge is falling down...Black Butler Style! Just thought of crazy ideas about how the Black Butler characters would sing this song in their own way!
1. Version 1

London Bridge….Black Butler Style!

Grell and Sebastian version.

By: Michelle

Grell: London Bridge is falling down! …On love that is! Right, Bassy~?

Seb.: Shut it, Grell.

Grell: Don't be like that!

Seb.: We going to do this or not?

Grell: Fine! I'll start!

~London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my dear Bassy~!

~Build it up with sugar and love, sugar and love, sugar and love. Build it up with sugar and love, my dear Bassy~!

Seb.: {Sigh} Fine…

Sugar and love will bend and break, bend and break, bend and break. Sugar and love will bend and break, my dear…Idiot.

Grell: Hey, that's not nice at all!

Seb.: Of course, I have you as a singing partner.

Grell: Let's just finish it!

~Build it up with hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses. Build it up with hugs and kisses, my dear Bassy~!

Seb.: Hugs and kisses will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away. Hugs and kisses will be stolen away, Grell the reaper.

Grell: Oh, that was much better, Bassy! Brilliant!

Seb.: Ugh…Why did I do that?!

Grell: Time to finish it~!

Both: London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down…

Grell: My dear Bassy~!

Seb.: My dear Grell!

Grell: {Gasp} Oh, Bassy! {Tackle hugs Sebastian}

Seb.: …Get off of me…


	2. Version 2

London Bridge…Black Butler Style!

Ciel and Sebastian Version

Seb.: Come along, young master.

Ciel: I'm not doing this.

Seb.: Why not?

Ciel: Because it's stupid. I will not sing.

Seb.: Then I suppose you want to disappoint everyone. Including your fans.

Ciel: ….Fine. What are my lines? Ugh.

~London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down. My loyal butler.

Build it up with sticks and stones, sticks and stones, sticks and stones. Build it up with sticks and stones, my loyal butler.~

Seb.: ~Sticks and stones will break your bones, break your bones, break your bones. Sticks and stones will break your bones, my young master.~

Ciel: This is dreadful.

Seb.: Aw, come now, master. We're almost done.

Ciel: Tch. There's no going back anyway.

~Build it up with the people I've killed, people I've killed, people I've killed. Build it up with the people I've killed. My loyal butler.~

Seb.: ~The people you've killed have gone away, gone away, gone away. The people you've killed have gone away, my young master.~

Ciel: Are we done now?

Seb.: One more to go, my lord.

Ciel: Fine.

Both: ~London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down…

Ciel: My loyal butler.~

Seb.: My young master.~

Seb.: If I didn't make my master sing with me, what kind of a butler would I be? ;)


	3. Version 3

London Bridge...Black Butler Style!  
Version 3: Kuroshitsuji Is Coming Back!

A/N: I recently found out they are or did make a season 3 of Black Butler. I don't know much of the details, but I'm happy about it. Oh and I found a SUPER PAIN IN THE BUTT WAY to upload stories via my 3DS. Which is painfully difficult, but I'm doing it. So I'm sorry if it looks kinda weird. Anyway. Without further adeu, Version 3...

Ciel: I can't believe I am actually doing this again. I suppose if it's for a good cause, me that is. Ahem.

~Kuroshitsjui is coming back, coming back, coming back. Kuroshitsjui is coming back, my loyal butler.~

Sebastian: ~Now, we'll have a real riot on our hands, riot on our hands, riot on our hands. Now we'll have a real riot on our hands, my young master.~

Ciel: ~Yes, and make way for the fangirls, for the fangirls, for the fangirls. Yes, and make way for the fangirls, my loyal butler.~

Sebastian: ~It's time to celebrate with everyone, with everyone, with everyone. It's time to celebrate with everyone, come along young master.~

(Every single Black Butler character enters)

All Characters: ~Kuroshitsuji is coming back, coming back, coming back. KUROSHITSUJI IS COMING BACK, EVERYONE SCREAM!~

Grell: Bassy, get over here!

Sebastian: Back off Demon spawn...! Wait...Just get off me Grell!

Alois: Olé!

Claude: Yes, olé indeed.

Ciel: What have I done... 


	4. Version 4

London Bridge...Black Butler Style! Ciel and Grell Version

Sebastian: Just step in this room aand...

Ciel: Fine, fine. (He walks into a room)

Seb.: Have fun, master. (He smiles and locks the door)

Ciel: What?! What are you doing?! Let me out of here, Sebastian!

Seb.: (Behind the door) Huh, what? I'm sorry, I can't hear you!

Ciel: (Sighs, and looks around) Not you!

Grell: Is that Bassy over there? Oh Bassy!

Ciel: When I get out of here, I'm going to...

Grell: Hey, why do I have to sing with this little idiot? I want my Bassy!

Ciel: What? Sing?! NO, NO WAY!

(Music starts playing)

Grell: We better get started!

~London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my Bassy's master~

Ciel: Urrrgh.

~Build it up with pain and hatred, pain and hatred, pain and hatred. Build it up with pain and hatred, Grell the idiot!~

Grell: Just like Bassy. Oh well.

~Pain and hatred will rip and tear, rip and tear, rip and tear. Pain and hatred will rip and tear, my Bassy's master!~

Ciel: I can't take much more of this.

Seb.: (In the background) I'm not letting you out until you finish it!

Ciel: I'm suppose to be giving the orders! (Sigh)

~Build it up with anger and rage, anger and rage, anger and rage. Build it up with anger and rage, Grell the idiot~

Grell: ~Anger and rage will rot away, rot away, rot away. Anger and rage will rot away, my Bassy's master!~

Time to finish it now!

Both: London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down,

Ciel: and I don't care!~

Grell: and I want my Bassy!~

Seb.: Good job, master, you satisfied yet another group of fans. (Chuckles and opens the door)

Ciel: (Stomps out of the room) They don't pay me enough for this. 


	5. Version 5

London Bridge...Black Butler Style!

Version 5 A/N: I just started school as of yesterday, so my uploads will be slow or not at all uploaded. I hate school. Anyway, I just started watching Black Butler 3, in English subtitles. And I SUPER LOVE IT SO FAR. I so wish I could be able to write more. But sigh. Anyway, I plan on continuing this series or story. Whatever you call it. I can't believe I have so many people like this story thing. I hope you all continue to laugh, and enjoy it!

Bardroy: Alright, dinner's gonna be wonderful this time! Just got to get out my flamethrower first!

Finny: Oh look a pretty birdy flew through the window! I'll take care of it.

Bardroy: Nah, hold on, Finny! (Bardroy points his flamethrower at the bird)

Finny: Ah, no! Don't! It's innocent and cute! (Finny then picks up the bird and runs off, while Bardroy proceeds to follow him, turning on his flamethrower)

(Meyrin then enters the room while the two chase each other) Meyrin: HEY! We need to prepare everything for the master! Unless you want Sebastian in here! He makes me nervous, yes he does.

(Bardroy and Finny stop after she said "Sebastian")

Meyrin: How 'bout we sing a song while we get everything ready?

Finny: Good idea, Meyrin. What do you have in mind?

Meyrin: Just follow my lead and we'll continue from there, yes we will! Alright, here we go! (They all start with their work) ~Phantomhive Manor is falling down, falling down, falling down. Phantomhive Manor is falling down, my fair master!~

Bardroy: ~Build it up with my flamethrower, my flamethrower, my flamethrower! Build it up with my flamethrower, my fair master!~

Finny: Wait, that doesn't make any sense!

Bardroy: It doesn't have to. I'd do it anyway.

Finny: Fine. Ahem! ~Your flamethrower doesn't make any sense, doesn't make any sense, doesn't make any sense. Since you'd add flame to the fire!~

Meyrin: ~Build it up with clothes and sheets, clothes and sheets, clothes and sheets. Build it up with clothes and sheets, my fair master.~

Bardory: ~Clothes and sheets will burn away, burn away, burn away. Clothes and sheets will burn away, my fair master!~

Finny: ~Build it up with grass and weeds, grass and weeds, grass and weeds. Build it up with grass and weeds, my fair master!~

Meyrin: ~Grass and weeds will grow too high, grow too high, grow too high. Grass and weeds will grow too high, my fair master.~

Bardroy: Last one!

All three of them: ~Phantomhive Manor is falling down, falling down, falling down. Phantomhive Manor is-~!

Sebastian: What in the world are you all doing?!

The three of them: AH! SEBASTIAN!

Seb.: (Sigh) The weeds are still not clipped, the dinner isn't cooked, and the sheets haven't been washed! Urgh, stop singing such a silly song, and let me fix your mess once more.

Meyrin: S-Sorry Sebastian!

Bardroy: Uh, sorry.

Finny: Yeah, sorry.

Seb.: Of course, if I couldn't fix your mistakes, what kind of butler would I be?


End file.
